Tu es mon conte de fée
by Echooo
Summary: La vie n'est pas toujours juste. Parfois écrire est la meilleure alternative, surtout quand on ne sait pas comment faire face aux personnes qu'on aime, surtout quand la réalité nous effraie plus que tout.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Voilà je me lance sur FF, et j'attends vos review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, si je continues ou pas.**

**Bien entendu les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Edward, mon amour,

Je dis tout le temps que je ne me souviens pas la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'est un mensonge. Un horrible mensonge. Je me souviens la première fois où je t'ai vu, où je t'ai réellement vu. C'était l'été de mes 5 ans, je ne me rappelle pas de ceux d'avant. J'étais à la plage avec Papa et Emmett. Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Cet été-là, vous étiez arrivez quelques jours après nous parce qu'Alice avait attrapé la varicelle. Carlisle et toi étiez venus nous rejoindre sur la plage. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment. Parfois quand je ferme les yeux je peux encore sentir la brise, entendre le bruit des vagues… Je suis revenue de la mer, mon seau plein d'eau pour continuer mon château de princesse, et là je t'ai vu. Tu étais debout à côté de ton père, un air un peu boudeur sur le visage, le soleil était dans ton dos, et les reflets de tes chevaux formaient une sorte de halo autour de ton visage. C'est quand je t'ai vu, à cet instant précis que j'ai su que tu serais mon prince charmant. Je sais que ça peut paraitre ridicule, je n'ai jamais osé le dire à personne, je passerai pour une idiote. Mais dans cette lettre, mon amour, je te le dis : Tu es mon prince charmant.

J'ai continué à rêver de toi ainsi pendant de longues années. Mais c'est plus tard que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce passage, et j'en suis désolée, mais je veux que tu saches tout, et je suis trop fière pour t'avouer la vérité à ce sujet. Je ne sais même pas si tu t'en souviens, c'est surement insignifiant pour toi. Mais tant pis, je veux que tu saches. Je devais avoir 12 ans. On venait de me poser mon appareil dentaire. Il était horrible, mon dieu, avec le recul je comprends pourquoi tu t'es moqué de moi ce jour où je suis revenue de chez le dentiste avec toute cette ferraille dans la bouche. Mais sur le coup, ça m'a fait tellement de mal, c'était juste une petite moquerie, mais ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je suis partie pratiquement en courant parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois pleurer, et je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre. Et là, j'ai pleuré. Je crois que j'ai gardé ma tête enfoncé dans mon oreiller pendant bien une heure. Je me suis rendue compte que si cette stupide moquerie me blessait autant, c'était parce qu'elle venait de toi. Et j'étais amoureuse de toi. Je crois que ça m'a fait encore plus pleuré de réaliser cela. Et puis tu as débarqué. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su, si tu as vu mes larmes quand je partais, si c'est Emmett qui est parti te chercher. Je ne sais pas, et ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu étais là, à frapper à ma porte. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je t'ai laissé poireauter avant de t'ouvrir. Je me souviens de tes yeux. Ils étaient plein de remords. Tu m'as pris la main, et tu m'as emmené dans le salon. Il n'y avait que nous. Tu m'as fait asseoir sur le canapé. Tu as lancé un DVD. Grease. Puis tu t'es installé à côté de moi, et tu m'as prise dans les bras. C'était la première fois, tu m'as murmuré que tu étais désolé, que tu ne le pensais pas, et que non je ne ressemblais pas à R2D2. Et puis tu m'as apporté de la glace. Et là, j'ai su qu'en plus d'être amoureuse de toi, je te voulais pour la vie. Mon mari. Le père de mes enfants.

Et aujourd'hui pratiquement tous mes rêves se sont réalisés. Je suis heureuse. Tu me rends heureuse, plus que je n'aurai jamais pu l'être. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me résoudre à te dire ça. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je sais que tu me pardonneras mes précédents mensonges mais pas celui-là.

J'ai peur, Edward. Ne me hais pas pour ce qui va suivre. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir de la peur dans tes yeux, ou pire de la peine. Je suis malade. J'ai un anévrisme cérébral. Ils l'ont découvert totalement par hasard. Tu te souviens quand je me suis évanouie, j'étais allée faire du shopping avec Alice. Les pompiers m'avaient emmené à l'hôpital, et pour être sûrs les médecins m'ont fait passer un IRM.

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu les résultats. Je viens de sortir du rendez-vous avec le neurochirurgien. Je dois être opéré. J'ai apparemment comme une bombe à retardement dans le crâne, et il faut la désamorcer. Et si je ne t'en parle pas, c'est parce qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour que je ne me réveille pas. Ou que je devienne un légume. Et je veux de tout cœur me réveiller, pour que tu me pardonnes ce mensonge, pour élever nos futurs enfants, et pour vieillir à tes côtés.

Je veux que tu saches que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu continues à vivre. Je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un d'autre, que tu aies des enfants et que tu sois heureux. Parce que c'est ça qui me rend heureuse. Ton sourire, ton rire, et ton regard quand il est sur moi. Par contre si tu pouvais éviter notre nouvelle voisine, ça m'arrangerait bien, et fais pas l'innocent, je vous ai vu discuté. Je sais que tu as toi aussi remarqué comment elle te dévisageait…

J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes mon amour. Je ne peux pas te le dire, car je sais déjà à quoi ressembleraient tes yeux que j'aime tant. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te laisser si tu me tiens la main jusqu'au bloc, je ne pourrai pas te lâcher.

Autant cette opération me fait peur, autant je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. J'ai peur de ne pas te revoir à chaque que je te quitte des yeux, j'ai peur que chaque baiser soit le dernier, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez profité de toi, de nous, de tous ce que nous avons.

Je vais surement abuser de toi après tout ce que je t'ai dit, mais j'aimerais te demander un dernier service. Pourras-tu prévenir mes parents ? Et mon frère ? Et tout le monde en fait ?

Merci. Merci pour ça. Merci pour tout ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie.

Tu es mon conte de fée, mon prince charmant. Je t'aime.

Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello la compagnie !**

**Me revoilà même pas 24h après la première publication ! Je ne vous garantie pas un rythme quotidien, mais je posterai aussi vite que possible.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favorites et qui me suivent : christou57, Diana, Kyssou, Mlle N, Marie, Canada 02, Lyly8649 & marjopop's.**

**Parce que c'est grâce à vous et à vos encouragements que j'ai eu la motivation d'écrire la suite aussi vite.**

**J'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis !**

* * *

Bella, ma Bella,

S'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

Je suis à ton chevet depuis 24h maintenant, et tu ne te réveilles pas. Les médecins disent que c'est normal après une telle opération. Alors j'attends. Je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux, ma chérie.

Je n'arrête pas de te parler, les médecins disent que peut-être tu m'entends, alors je tente ma chance. Parce que tu dois savoir à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'ai besoin de toi pour continuer à vivre. Et maintenant je t'écris cette lettre, pour que ces mots soient gravés. Ils sont vrais, et le resteront pour toujours.

Je ne vais pas te mentir, mon cœur, ta lettre m'a déchiré le cœur. Autant dans le bon sens, que dans le mauvais. Alors comme ça je suis ton prince ? Tant mieux, tu es ma princesse. Je me souviens de tout, et tu dois savoir que te faire pleurer à cause de ce stupide appareil m'a tué. Emmett n'a pas eu besoin de venir me voir, j'étais déjà devant chez toi, cherchant la meilleure façon de m'excuser.

J'ai tellement de chose à te dire encore, mais il faut que tu reviennes pour ça. Je veux te les dire de vive voix, je veux voir tes yeux s'illuminer, sentir ton cœur s'accélérer, et voir tes joues prendre cette délicieuse couleur que j'aime tant.

Mais ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je suis furieux conter toi. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? Devines-tu la réaction que j'ai eue quand je suis rentré chez nous, et que tu n'y étais pas ? Je t'ai appelé une centaine de fois, j'ai appelé tous tes amis, ta famille. J'ai retourné la maison avant de trouver ta lettre. Et là j'ai cru mourir en lisant tes mots. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Nous aurions du affronter ça ensemble. Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien vu. Je te connais mieux que personne, j'aurais du m'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé, te demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Je t'ai surprise quelques fois, le regard dans le vide, perdue dans tes pensées. J'aurais du savoir.

J'aurais aussi voulu que tu m'en parles. Parce que même si toi tu n'aurais pas eu la force de me lâcher, moi je l'aurais fait. Car si on veut vivre nos rêves ensemble, tu devais te faire opérer. Je t'aurais soutenu, je t'aurais poussé à le faire, j'aurai calmé tes angoisses, j'aurais été là.

Quand j'ai lu cette lettre, je pleurais. Ouais pas très viril tout ça, mais je veux rien te cacher. Et j'ai appelé ma mère. J'étais incapable de conduire, et je ne pouvais pas, je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller à l'hôpital seul. J'avais tellement peur qu'on me dise que tu n'avais pas survécu, que l'opération c'était mal passé.

Heureusement, tout c'est bien passé. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir si l'opération était un total succès tant que tu n'étais pas réveillée. Alors réveille-toi, ma puce. Montre leur à quelle point tu es forte.

Quand tu reviendras à toi, je te ferais transférer à l'hôpital de papa. Je serai plus rassuré là-bas en sachant que tu es dans de bonnes mains. Tu vois c'est une autre raison pour lesquelles tu aurais du m'en parler, tu aurais été opéré par le meilleur chirurgien.

Si je veux être totalement honnête, je dois te le dire : si tu étais… s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné tout ce secret. Je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Je te les dis un millier de fois : tu es ma vie. Ce que tu me demandes aurait été impossible. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? L'aimer comme je t'aime ? Et lui faire des enfants, alors que je rêve d'avoir une petite fille qui te ressemblerait ? Crois-tu réellement que ce soit possible ? Que je puisse t'oublier ?

Je peux répondre à toutes ces questions, c'est non. Je veux me marier avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi, vieillir et devenir ridé et fripé avec toi, mourir avec toi. TOI TOI TOI et seulement toi !

Cette fille, notre voisine, Tanya, je n'en ai rien à faire. Il faut que tu comprennes, que tu te rentres dans ton crâne dur que je ne vois que toi. Les autres filles, je ne les regarde pas comme je te regarde toi. Elles ne m'intéressent pas. Et puis tu devrais savoir que les grandes blondes ce n'est pas mon style, je préfère les petites brunes bornées.

Et il n'y a pas que moi. Imagines-tu dans quel état sont tes parents ? Ton frère ? Nos amis ?

Ma famille passe régulièrement, histoire de me nourrir un peu, ils m'ont apportés de quoi me changer aussi, vu que je refuse de quitter ton chevet. Tes parents et ton frère sont en route. Ils ne sont pas très très contents eux non plus que tu ne les ais pas prévenu. Nous aurions tous été là pour toi, pour te soutenir. Tu aurais du nous le dire, être face au fait accompli est pire que tout. Ils sont tout aussi désemparés que moi.

Je ne devrais surement pas te dire ça, tu ne vas plus vouloir te réveiller pour affronter notre courroux à tous.

Mais tu dois comprendre, on a tous tellement peur de te perdre sans avoir rien pu faire, que le seul moyen de s'exprimer est par la colère. Mais je t'assure que dés que tu ouvriras les yeux, on te chouchoutera comme tu le mérites, mon ange.

S'il te plait ma princesse, réveilles-toi.

J'ai essayé de faire comme le dessin animé. Je ne me souviens plus du nom, tu sais quand le prince embrasse la princesse et qu'elle se réveilla. J'ai essayé, et tu ne t'ais pas réveillé… Pourtant je suis persuadé de ne pas m'être tromper de princesse.

Tu dois te réveiller, pour que notre conte de fée continue.

Edward, ton prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour.**

**Me revoici pour la suite de cette fiction.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. **

**J'espère que ce qui va suivre va vous plaire !**

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Je passais pour la millième fois de la journée ma main dans mes cheveux. Ma main libre. Mon autre main était accrochée à celle de Bella, et je refusais de la lâcher. On entamait le deuxième jour suivant l'opération, et tous les médecins nous rassuraient. Du moins essayait, je ne pouvais pas être rassuré tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux et dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Je fixais son visage. Malgré le pansement grotesque qui lui entourait la tête, je la trouvais belle. Sa peau était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et je ne discernais pratiquement plus les quelques tâches de rousseur qui ornaient normalement son nez. Sa pâleur faisait ressortir ces cils sombres. Ses lèvres avaient pris une couleur un peu plus foncée que d'habitude.

Tout en continuant à l'observer, je le vais nos mains enlacées pour embrasser sa paume, son poignet. Elle avait une odeur de désinfectant, et je devais avouer que cela ne plaisait guère. J'avais hâte de retrouver son odeur.

- Allez, réveilles-toi mon amour.

Je me penchais vers elle, embrassant son front, le bout de son nez, et ses lèvres. Elle me manquait tellement.

- Edward, il faut que tu rentres te reposer. Tu ressembles à un zombie.

Ma mère. Elle avait été la première personne que j'avais appelé en apprenant la nouvelle. Et depuis elle passait son temps à faire des allés-retours. Elle déposa un vase de fleur sur une table au fond de la pièce. Un bouquet de roses blanches et lilas mauve. Il était magnifique, et dégageais un parfum frais envoutant, ressemblant de près à celui de ma belle.

- Edward, tu m'écoutes ? tu devrais rentrer, au moins prendre une douche. Si elle te voit comme ça à son réveil, tu vas lui faire peur.

Ma mère ne devait pas avoir tort. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi depuis maintenant plus de 48h. je ne me doutais pas que des cernes bien profondes devaient accompagnés ma barbe de quelques jours. Mes vêtements étaient froissés, pour dire je portais encore la même chemise que le jour où j'avais lu cette lettre. Et je ne devais surement pas sentir la rose.

Mais la peur me tiraillait, et si je partais, et qu'elle se réveillait pendant ce temps là. Elle pourrait penser que je lui en voulais, ou pire que je la quittais. Ce qui était totalement impensable pour ma part. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

- Je ne peux pas la quitter maman…

Ma mère poussa un soupir, un peu résignée, mais elle le savait. Je ne doutais pas que si mon père était à la place de Bella, ma mère aurait eu la même attitude. C'était de famille, nous étions plutôt tenaces.

- Et si tu prenais ta douche ici ? Ca ne prendrait que 5 minutes. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange. Et puis ça arrangerait les infirmières.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, esquissant un petit sourire face à la tentative d'humour de ma mère. Elle avait peut-être raison, voir surement. Et je cédais. Après tout je ne serais qu'à quelques mètres, s'il se passait quelque chose, je pourrais réagir vite. Je me penchais vers Bella, embrassant légèrement ses lèvres.

- Je reviens vite mon amour.

Je me levais, embrassant une dernière fois sa main avant de la lâcher. M'éloigner de seulement quelques mètres m'était difficile. Et ma mère du sentir ma réticence, car elle me prit par les épaules, et m'emmena dans la salle de bain.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, je la surveillerais jusqu'à ce que tu aies fini. Allez, ouste !

Elle me poussa dans la pièce, qui était minuscule et je me pris le lavabo dans le ventre. Je me retournai pour voir ma mère prendre la chaise que j'occupais quelques minutes auparavant et de saisir la main de Bella.

- Ah ma belle, il est temps que tu te réveilles, il est complètement invivable…

Je souris légèrement, et ferma la porte de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec ma mère. Je repérai rapidement le sac de voyage que ma mère m'avait emmené. Et la première que j'y trouvais fut une brosse à dent. Mon dieu depuis le temps, je devais vraiment être une infection pour toutes les personnes à qui je parlais. Je pris donc mon temps pour me brosser les dents. Je me sentais déjà mieux.

Je sortis ensuite les autres affaires que ma mère m'avait apporté, une serviette de douche, un boxer, un jean, un t-shirt et un sweat. Tenue parfaite pour patienter.

Je me débarrassai rapidement de mes vêtements, et me glissai dans la baignoire qui servait de douche. L'eau chaude commença à glisser sur mon corps, et je réalisais à quel point ma mère avait eu raison de me forcer. Mes muscles se détendaient, et je me sentais mieux, un peu plus humain, et surtout propre.

Je venais juste de sortir du bac, me frictionnant avec la serviette quand j'entendis des pas précipités de l'autre côté de la pièce suivit d'un bip sonore. Je ne réfléchissais pas, attachait ma serviette autour de mes hanches, et me précipitais dans la chambre.

- Edward, Edward ! Dépêches-toi !

La vois de ma mère contenait beaucoup trop d'excitation. Et alors que je m'approchais du lit, je vis les magnifiques yeux chocolat de Bella. Elle était réveillée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Je me précipitais vers elle, saisissant sa main avec douceur sans jamais lâcher ses yeux.

- Mon amour, tu es enfin réveillée. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ne pouvant pas me retenir, j'embrassais chastement ses lèvres. Et des bip sonores se firent entendre dans toute la pièces. Je me reculai, et observai Bella l'air complètement perdue alors que les bips continuaient à retentir.

- Mon amour, calmes-toi, tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur sa main, essayant de la rassurer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Bella retira lentement sa main de la mienne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et marmonna une phrase totalement incompréhensible.

- Je suis désolé mon amour. Je n'ai pas compris. Tu peux répéter ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de recommencer.

- Qui es-tu ?


End file.
